


Dracula vs Mick Rory

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Category: Blade (Movie Series), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I just love Ray being the intelligent beautiful damsel, I just love picturing Mick carrying Ray, I know theyre meant to be the same height but in my mind Mick's a little shorter, I wrote this in like a few hours so please excuse bad grammar and the poor story line, I'm pretending Blade and Legends happen in the same universe, M/M, Mick is the buff hero who doesn't take too kindly to people messing with his love interest, Mick won't let anyone hurt his bf, Ray is an intelligent beautiful damsel, cuz I see them getting together in mid season 2 after Ray almost became Captain Cold version 2, even in prison break, everytime I see him all I see is Mick, hypothetically set in late season 2, i know that they don't so don't point it out, this is because Dominic was in Blade trinity, which I view as Len and Mick's backstory so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: He looked like Mick, and for a moment Ray dropped his guard





	Dracula vs Mick Rory

"

Mick? I thought that you were out checking that anachronism? He asked, stepping forward. Mick grunted, slowly walking towards Ray, looking around the the control room. “Oh, Nate and Amaya wanted some privacy so they’re probably having sex. You know what they’re like.” he joked, referring to when he and Rory had been caught up in lust, found a storage cupboard, and found that Nate and Amaya had had the same idea, and Amaya had asked for some privacy before slamming the door in their faces. Mick was still quietly creeping around the room, slowly getting closer to Ray. He seemed off and Ray gave him his signature thousand watt smile. “You start drinking without me? I thought we were gonna have a date night.” Mick finally looked at Ray properly and something in his expression made Ray falter for a moment. Mick was really close now and ray realised that he smelt wrong. Mick usually smelt of beer, whiskey and smoke, mostly smoke. But this one didn’t, he didn’t smell of anything. 

And then heard Mick call out to him from the corridor.

Before he could blink, the man in front of him began to change; his skin shifted, the faded away, and the clothes changed. The man still looked a lot like Mick, a younger, stronger Mick with no hint of being touched by fire. The only difference was his eyes, they were reptilian and a bright golden-orange that almost glowed while fangs glinted in his mouth as he smiled.Mick, the real Mick, called out to him again, footsteps heading towards the control room. Ray opened his mouth but before he could make a sound, the other Mick twisted his arm behind his back, pulling Ray between him and the entrance to the corridor. Then Ray felt those fangs sink into the side of his neck and everything went fuzzy.

 

Mick was curious as to why Ray hadn’t come bounding down the corridor like an over-excited puppy when Mick had called out that he’d ‘found’ some of Ray’s favourite wine for their date night. At first he’d wondered if Ray was waiting for him in their room wearing nothing but Len’s old jacket again. (Mick had a lot of contradicting feelings about that but it hadn’t failed to turn their last date into a different kind of marathon and, while Mick was a little tired, he wouldn’t say no to fucking Ray senseless again.)

But Gideon informed him that Ray was in the control room and that he was in danger. Mick entered the control room just in time to see what could only be his younger doppelganger sink his teeth into the side of Ray’s neck. He raised his heat gun as Ray went limp in the stranger’s arms. The man grinned, his mouth full of Ray’s blood.

“Who the fuck are you?” Mick grunted, ready to burn whoever the monster was to the ground. If only Ray wasn’t in the way. 

 

Ray saw Mick through the fog in his brain and weakly tried to raise his hand out to him. He tried to focus, he had to focus so he could help Mick but he was in the way. Again. He tried to shake that thought out of his head, he knew how Mick felt about his self-deprecating thoughts and his habit of beating himself up for things that weren’t his fault.

He took a deep breath and dropped to the ground, doing his best to roll away so Mick could light the man up. His back hit something metal and all he could see was fire. He tried to shield his face but his limbs weren’t co-operating. Then he was in Mick’s arms being carrier to the sick bay, one of his hand placed firmly over the wound on his neck.

“Mick?” he slurred. “Was that a vampire?”

“Stop talking, Haircut.” Mick grunted. “Gideon needs to fix your neck before you bleed out in my arms.”

“What about Date Night?”

“That dumb-ass movie’ll be just as good in the sick bay.” 

“You mean we get to watch-”

“Dancing in the rain, yea.” Mick grunted and Ray just smiled. 


End file.
